


we live and survive together

by Hedaisgayaf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedaisgayaf/pseuds/Hedaisgayaf
Summary: season five my way maybe a minute after season 4 ended hope you enjoy :)





	1. the newcomers

The ship lands clarke runs to maddy and jumps into the rover .the rover won't start maddy is sitting in the back of the rover before clarke knows it the door to the rover swings open she's thrown to the ground a man with a gun pointed it at her head another man swings the rovers back door open and grabs maddy and throws her to the ground and puts his gun on her chest

 

‘’Who are you and how are you alive’’the man with the gun pointed at clarke’s head ask

 

Clarke just sits there and looks at the man and looks at maddy ’’ste yuj strik nightbleeda’’

 

‘’What the hell are you saying’’the men look at each other ‘’Ethan your the one who knows 13 languages what did she say’’

 

‘’Jax I’ve never heard that language in my life’’

 

''who are you and how are you alive? are there more of you''clarke stays silent the man pushes his gun harder on her forehead''tell me bitch''

 

''jok yu'' 

 

‘’We’ll take them back to the ship’’ the men get syringes from their jacket pockets maddy kicks the man in the nuts clarke does the same they run past the rover maddy is tackled to the ground so is clarke

 

’’CLARKE’’maddy scream’s the men stabs them with the syringe maddy and clarke’s vision start to go blurry the men pick them up and start to drag them''MADDY

 

**_CLARKES POV_ **

I’m starting to lose consciousness I can barely see maddy I feel my body being dragged then I hear a battle cry I get dropped I look up to see a woman fighting that man i think his name is jax she swiftly dodges his punches and  stabs him in the chest I look over and see a another person she looks like shes 18 i still can’t see their faces when i look over to maddy I see she is asleep I get up but I just fell back to the ground the last thing i see is the taller woman walking over to me


	2. getting along

 The two women check if clarke and maddy had a pulse they were happy to see that they were alive so clarke is thrown on the older woman's shoulder and maddy on the younger girl’s shoulder they both start walking 

 

**_1 hour later_ **

 

**_Clarke’s pov_ **

 

I start to wake up maddy is laying on my lap I look up the light is blinding me it's not a fire it’s a light bulb i think we're in a bunker when my eyes adjust and I see one of the girls that helped us with a gun taking it apart I don’t even move an inch before she talks

 

‘’ your finally awake’’she still doesn’t look at me she’s putting the gun back together when she turns around and looks at me in the eye she’s has lexa’s green eyes she has that same jaw line the same lips but her hair cut like a guy it’s perfectly greased

 

‘’Who are you’’where the hell are we I’ve never seen this bunker‘’have we met before you look formular and can you tell me where we are’’

 

‘’We haven’t met before but you know my sister our parents always said we looked like each other and do remember polis the capital’’

 

‘’Yes? that’s where we are but me and maddy came here every day polis is covered in rubble    was your sister the other woman that helped us’’

 

‘’Me and my sister know polis like the back of our hands and Yes she’s the woman that helped you’’

 

I look at her for a moment ‘’how did you know we we’re in trouble polis is pretty far from where we were’’

 

‘’Me and my sister were getting supplies from other bunkers that we know of and when we walk out of one of the bunkers we heard you guys scream so we grabbed our swords and rushed over to you’’

 

‘’Where is she right now’’I put my hand on maddy head she’s still asleep

 

’’She’s finding a place to put your rover so no one finds it’’she looks at me and maddy for a second ’’are you clarke griffin the skai prisa that became wanheda’’she down at her feet’’..and the only person that got heda leska to love again’’ she looks back up

 

‘’Yes that’s me I’m wanheda the skai prisa who loves heda leska’’hearing this makes me smile thinking of her. she was what kept me sane before I met maddy I had told maddy about her and the only thing she said was we would have been the perfect power couple

‘’My name is nadia if your wondering’’she smiles

 

‘’Hi nadia you already know my name this little warrior is maddy''


	3. the commander

**_Clarke’s pov_ **

 

Maddy wakes up maybe minute after nadia told me her name I was standing right next her when maddy said somthing

 

‘’Clarke who is she’’i walk over to her and put my hand on her hand ‘’this girl right here saved your life thank her’’maddy looks at her’’thank you for saving me’’

 

Nadia turns around‘’Your welcome’’

 

Maddy looks at me then looks back at nadia ‘’since your alive right now are you a night blood’’

 

‘’Yes I’m a nightblood’’nadia look at maddy’’maddy are you 12 or 13’’

 

Maddy looks at me asking silently if she can tell her I nod that she can tell her ‘’Im 12 why’’

 

‘’You know when kids with nightblood had been sent to polis’’

 

‘’Clarke had told they did that’’maddy says very quickly

 

‘’Did clarke tell you about the woman ontari’’

 

‘’Kinda she only told me she claimed that she was the commander when she didn’t have the flame her head’’

 

‘’Not just any heda the last true heda lexa kom trikru’’

 

‘’ lexa is the best warrior to live two’’maddy is excited about this conversation

 

‘’That’s a true fact’’nadia grabs a chair and sits down in it ‘’what would you do if you met her’’

 

‘’I would ask her if she could teach how to fight better and what it’s like having the spirit of the commanders with her’’

‘’Maybe one child’’nadia looks over at me ‘’clarke can i talk to you for a second’’right when she says that the door to the bunker opens the woman had scarf wrapped around her face she walks over to Nadia and hugs her 

 

“ Clarke this is my sister since she's here now”Nadia looks over at Maddy and back at me”when my sister takes off the scarf I will need to talk to you”

 

I look at Nadia with concern”ok we'll talk”

 

“Sister can you please take off you scarf”Nadia looks back at me”Clarke you haven't heard me say my sister's name this whole time”the girl takes off her scarf looking down the girl is starting to lift her head”my sisters name is Lexa kom trikru”

 

I see her eyes her beautiful green eyes her plump lips her jawline she looks the same I run over and hug her but she doesn't hug me back I look at Nadia for a second then I let go of her I look at Lexa she looks confused 

‘’lexa’’

#  To be continued


End file.
